1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to LCD projecting plates which are generally coupled to a computer system and show drawing, letters, designs or other indicia on its optical glass. Such projecting plates are placed on a projector and the drawing or letters are projected on a wall or a screen for a large grouping of people to view the projected indicia.
2. Prior Art
Prior art LCD projecting plates are generally produced having a fixed configuration and are generally of uniform dimensional size. However, numerous types of known projectors may have differently sized projecting planes. When prior art LCD projecting plates are placed on a projector which has a greater dimensional projecting area than the size of the projecting plate, light from the projector passes through the projecting plate as well as from areas surrounding the projecting plate as is seen in FIG. 5. Due to the surrounding light areas, the projecting effect of the drawing, design, letters or indicia on the projecting plate will be diminished for the viewers.